


【索香】无望之灾

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 作者：无证驾驶 此为代发
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 70





	【索香】无望之灾

【一】  
草帽海贼团的厨师，最近有哪里不太对。

说来惭愧，第一个发现这件事的，竟然还是那神经比船杆还要粗的船长大人。彼时正是一个普通的下午，路飞一如既往地潜入厨房在冰箱边上胡吞海塞，然后，同样一如既往地，被山治逮了个正着。

放在平时，这种情况的解决方法往往是橡皮船长被金发厨师在冰箱上缠个里三层外三层，如果山治的闲暇时间多一点，还会兴致勃勃地把剩下的胳膊腿儿打成一个精致小巧的据说是从遥远东方传来的叫什么如意结之类的东西。

但是这一次，山治只是淡淡地扫了他一眼，丢下一句“少吃点儿啊路飞，不然一会儿晚饭该吃不下了”就匆匆离去，全然把还没从逃过一劫中反应过来一脸呆滞的船长抛到了身后。

厨房门口，目睹全程的乌索普瞠目结舌地望着他瘦削的背影，不知道是该先吐槽他对路飞的反常待遇，还是先吐槽他竟然会觉得路飞吃不下晚饭。

如果这一次还可以用不想计较来解释的话，那么第二次，就连两位女士也看出了一点端倪了。

那是在经历了一场猝不及防的大风暴之后，原本十来天就能靠岸的航行又是被整整延长了一个月。好在他们船上还有一名比任何人都要精通利用食材的厨师，在他精打细算的分配下，草帽海贼团顺利撑过了这一次食物短缺的大危机，成功等到了靠岸采购的这一天。

刚一看到小岛路飞就两眼闪光地叫着“肉肉肉”冲了出去，连带着同样星星眼的小船医一起，接着是要购买生活必需品的其他船员。娜美将自己要买的东西列成清单，忍了这么久她的砍价欲已是蓄势待发，挽着罗宾就要下船。

待走至岸边，她无意间抬头，却看到了意料之外的人。

山治靠在船帮上，目光无意识地放在远方，不知道在想些什么。

娜美的心里闪过一丝不忍。

没有人比她更知道过去几十天里山治为他们做了什么。虽说阳光号上的大家都是在各司其职，但是每当她晚上经过厨房看到山治绞尽脑汁地想如何让为数不多的食物撑过更多天时，还是会感到很愧疚。

说起来，好像已经好久没有看到山治抽烟了，是抽完了吗？

想到这里，航海士小姐对着他的方向挥了挥手：“山治君！我和罗宾要去买东西，你要一起来吗？”

闻言，金发青年垂下了视线。

在两位女士的目光中，他的脸上出现了一个古怪的表情。

不是平时那种面对美女的奉承讨好，而是像是硬生生地，把某种情感强行压了下去一样。

“不用了，”他勾起一个温和的笑容，轻声说道：“需要的食材和别的东西我已经拜托乌索普他们了，我就不下去了。”

“哦对了，”他抬起右手，往一旁睡得冒鼻涕泡泡的剑士那边虚虚一指，“如果可以的话，请娜美小姐帮这绿藻头带几瓶酒，他的酒早就喝完了。”

“嘛，麻烦的话不用带也可以，谁叫这白痴睡得这么死，没酒喝也是活该啦！”

“可是……”

不等她说完，山治并起右手的食指和中指，在额前轻轻一挥，这略为流里流气的动作由他做来竟有一种说不出的优雅，“我先去整理剩下的食材，女士们一定要玩的开心哦！”

说完，他转过身往船舱走去。

直到再也看不见山治的身影，娜美才将将回过神来，艰难地扭过头，和身边的罗宾交换了一个眼神。

便是见惯了大风大浪的考古学家，此时也是略带错愕。

这还是那个……她们熟悉的厨师先生吗？

等到第三次的时候，全体船员都已经意识到了，有什么事情发生在了他们的厨师身上。

时隔一个月的珍馐大餐可以说是最令人期待的事情了，晚餐过后，几乎是所有人都对厨师的厨艺赞叹不绝，山治一边收下餐桌上的空盘一边微笑着接受赞美，但仔细一看就能发觉他那层笑容下覆盖着的魂不守舍。

这一缕情绪很快就具象化地体现了出来。

“哐当！”

这是盘子被摔碎的声音，来源于一秒之前还在山治手里的空盘。

在他往水池走去的路上，有什么东西绊了他一下。绝佳的反射神经让他及时稳住了身形，可他捧着的盘子就没有那么的好运了，噼里啪啦成了一地的碎片。

山治低头，和绊他的罪魁祸首对上了视线。

索隆掀起眼皮看着他。

蠢厨子今天发烧了？明明自己除了把腿伸直什么都没干，这样都能被绊着？

“喂，圈圈眉，”他皱着眉头，“你吃错药了？”

这是他们一贯对彼此表达关心的方式，虽然在别人看起来匪夷所思，但只要收获到类似于“你才吃错药了呢混蛋绿藻头”这样的回复后，他就能放下心来。

眼见着事态就要向往常的小学生干架发展了，乌索普无奈地叹了口气：“我说啊，刚吃完饭你们就不能消停一会吗真是的……”

下一刻，惊掉他下巴的事情就发生了——

对峙的两人还是山治先移开了视线，他俯下身，一言不发地将地上的碎瓷片捡起装进专门的利器回收袋子里，丢进了垃圾桶。

到了这种地步，所有人都觉察出了他的不对劲，乔巴跳下椅子，踢踢踏踏地跑到他身边，担忧地扯住他的衣角：“山治，你是不是哪里不舒服？需要我帮你看看吗？”

厨师的手几乎是微不可查地一抖。

然而那只是一瞬，山治轻轻拍了拍小驯鹿的脑袋，冲他笑了笑：“我没事啦乔巴，不用担心。”

他把东西都收拾好，用轻松的语气向注视自己的众人说道：“那各位，我先去守夜了，大家晚安！”

不等话音落地，他便急匆匆地走出了餐厅的大门。速度之快，更像是逃离。

被他带起的风扑了满脸，索隆忍不住揉了揉眼睛，一头雾水道：“这家伙，搞什么啊……”

怎么想都觉得有问题，他转过头看向其他人：“喂，你们觉不觉得厨子有哪里不对劲？”

回答他的是所有人“你才知道啊”的眼神，就连路飞也煞有其事地点了点头，并附带一句“索隆好迟钝啊这才发现”。

额头青筋暴起，“只有你最没有资格这么说我好吗！”

不过话虽如此，他确实要去看一看蠢厨子到底怎么了。这种状况，实在是让人放心不下。

瞭望台内。

冲进来之后，山治终于丧失了所有的力气，慢慢地顺着身后的墙壁滑坐在地上。

他把头埋在双膝里，全身上下都在微微颤抖。良久，他睁开泛红的眼睛，像是做了好大一个心理准备，才颤巍巍地伸出手，缓缓地褪去了自己的裤子。

先是合身的西装裤，再是内裤，最后，他僵硬着低下头，看向自己的两腿之间。

“这种事情……怎么能跟乔巴说啊……”

在他阴茎下的会阴处，原本应该什么都没有的地方，赫然是一个湿软粉嫩的蜜洞，被两片水嫩的阴唇包裹着，沾着少许透明黏糊的液体，在白炽的灯光下泛着晶莹的光。

【二】  
变故是半个月之前发生的。

如果说在大海上发生什么事情是最可怕的，那么食物短缺绝对可以排进前三。因为这种事情导致的悚人后果在伟大航路上早已是屡见不鲜，有时候甚至还会被乌索普拿来当做吓唬乔巴的睡前故事素材。

山治了然自己的伙伴们不会为了争夺食物而做出什么自相残杀的事情，但是随着一天天漫无边际的航行，所有人都肉眼可见地有些吃不消了。

然后，那一条长相诡异的怪鱼就被他瞧见了。

那是不知道哪一次垂钓比赛中被钓上来的，放进了鱼池之后就再也没有动过，安安静静地缩在角落里。久而久之，也就被山治遗忘了。

但是现在这种紧急情况下，显然是不能再由着它装死了。

山治把它捞了出来，放在案板上端详了许久。

没见过的品种。虽然厨师的经验告诉他这条鱼没有毒，但是……真的能吃吗？

他心里有些嘀咕，但还是拈起一小片鱼皮决定先试试口味。

接下来发生的事情，对他来说就宛如噩梦一样了。

入口的那一瞬间他就被那怪异的口感激得浑身一颤，但比起口腔的刺激，更让人无法忍受的是从双腿间的私处传来的一阵猛烈的灼痛感，不同于以往战斗中受的伤，而是难以启齿的酸麻胀痛，让他眼前一黑，差点直不起腰来。

他倚着桌腿跪坐了许久才撑着没让自己晕过去。意识回神之后，山治扶着桌子勉强站起，蹙着眉头想看一看到底发生了什么，结果刚一动作，就扯到了下身的某一个地方。

山治本就白皙的脸一下子变得更为苍白。

发生了……什么？

离谱又可怕的猜想充斥了他的大脑——

******

从回忆中出来，山治的视线再一次看到了自己腿间生着的不属于他的器官。

就算没有亲眼见过，他也知道那是一个只有女人才会长着的雌穴。

它还没有被除了主人之外的人触碰疼爱过，还呈现着青涩的淡粉色。由于不是天然生长出来的，所以看上去小小一朵，两片粉嫩柔软的肉唇紧闭着，将同样青涩的粉红阴蒂包裹住，如今因为主人敞开腿的动作而微微露出了里面一点鲜嫩的蒂头，不住淌着淫液。

金发青年只看了一眼就转开视线，面上透出了不寻常的绯红，不知是气的还是羞的。

那条鱼虽然早就被他扔掉了，但是身上长的这个东西却没有消失的迹象。除此之外，还产生了一些非常奇怪的影响——

譬如现在。

源源不断的热流和情潮从雌穴涌到小腹，再从小腹蔓延到全身。他烦躁地将领带扯掉，又松开了两颗领口的扣子，却还是抑制不住那股热意。

“麻烦了啊……”他喃喃道。 

这是那条鱼带来的最大后遗症。

那天晚上就开始了，无名邪火在身体里乱窜，一开始还只是一下子，他还能勉强忽略掉。后来延续时间就越来越长，直到今天，这种焦灼感整整持续了一个晚上。

“该死……这他妈怎么办啊……”

很不想承认的是，虽然嘴炮打得响，但是草帽海贼团的厨师至今为止还没有跟女人上过床。上船之前他是个处男，巴拉蒂的工作繁忙地让他连性需求都不想有，上船之后更是没有合适的对象，和同船的绿发剑士在一起之后他才有了性生活。

而两人的性需求又是如此的不对等，每一个索隆守夜的夜晚都能抱着他做一晚上，做得山治感觉自己肚子都要被捅穿了，对方却还是不够。

换句话说，他那少的可怜的性经验全部来自于索隆。

山治从来没有遇到过这种情况，所以他理所当然的，慌了。

窗户开着，夜风从外面吹了进来，轻轻抚摸着他水淋淋的阴户。

脑子里似有一个声音在蛊惑他：碰一下，就碰一下——

他的头脑现在本来就不甚清醒，犹豫了一下，终究还是将右手贴在了下体，一下一下地撸动起来。

他想要速战速决，可怎么也不得要领，不由分外暴躁。

还不够。那个声音接着对他说，还没有碰到最舒服的地方——

就在这时——

“喂，臭厨子，你到底怎么了？”

不远处的地面上，进入瞭望台的门被顶开，接着索隆的半个脑袋就露了出来。

“！”

可以说是最不想在此刻遇到的人出现在了面前，山治手忙脚乱地收拾乱成一团的衣服，手中的阴茎却在此刻达到了极限，白浊的精液宣泄而出。

刚好落在了索隆前面的地面上。

空气凝固了。

索隆盯着那一滩液体，还没有说话就听见对方气急败坏的吼道：“啊啊啊啊王八蛋绿藻头谁让你上来的！”

山治匆忙提上了裤子。

妈的，好死不死就被他发现了……

他本以为索隆会对他冷嘲热讽，“臭厨子这么欲求不满啊”之类的，到时候他就能同样用斗嘴搪塞过去。但是这次不知道怎么的，剑士只是扫了一眼地上的液体，接着一言不发地一步步朝他走了过来。

山治的心里忽然就虚了起来，像是看见了一头捕食的猛虎，而自己只是饥肠辘辘又手无寸铁的路人。

他甚至生出了一点转身逃走的念头，但没来得及付诸行动，索隆就走到了他面前，以不容抗拒的力道揽住了他的腰，将他死死按在了墙上。

熟悉又渴望的气息瞬间就充斥了整个鼻腔，让他浑身酸软，腰眼发麻，再也动不了了。

“厨子。”

男人将脸埋在他的颈窝，低声道。

“整整半个月……没有让我碰你了。”

山治的耳垂红的滴血。

因为不想被发现秘密，过去半个月里，他的确拒绝了索隆的每一次求欢。

“之前还能用没心情当借口，这次……总能乖乖让我抱了吧？”

索隆低低喘着，一边不住在山治颊边烙下亲吻，一边伸出手，顺着他瘦削的腰线慢慢下滑，摸上了他的大腿根。

太舒服了。

对方的每一次动作都让山治战栗。这世上再也不会有比索隆更熟悉他身体的人，哪怕是一个小小的亲吻都足以让敏感的他颤抖，更逞论这种亲密的抚摸。

他的脑子几乎已经成了一团浆糊，拾不起力气去反抗。直到耳畔一个疑惑的声音响起。

“这是什么？”

索隆把手从他的裤子里拿了出来，怔怔地看着自己那沾着一抹透明晶莹液体的指尖。

山治一下子清醒了。

操！被这绿藻头摸了两下就忘了大事了！

他惊出一身冷汗，在索隆的臂弯里挣扎起来：“什么都没有！那是汗！都说了傻逼绿藻头不要再凑过来了热死了！”

……热？

索隆向窗外瞄了一眼。

那里覆盖着一层薄薄的积雪，是前天下的，还没来得及化干净。

在他思考的时候，山治手脚并用着要把他推得远一点。但是下体的花穴又再次作祟，化掉了他大部分的力道，让他拒绝的动作看起来更像是调情。

思索了几秒钟，一个结论也没有得出。索隆干脆放弃了思考，不理会怀里挣个不停的厨子再次把手塞进了他的腿间——

温热柔软的触感让他愣住了。

本来就松松垮垮的裤子终于掉到了膝弯处，露出了被粗鲁触碰弄得通红的肉穴，如同一朵含苞的小花。

两个人都僵在了原地。

山治被他的触碰弄得丧失了抵抗，红着眼睛看着他。

见他沉默，金发青年心底泛上一丝凉意。

他抬起光裸的脚，在索隆的肩上踹了一下，强撑着讽道：“喂绿藻头，不会这样就萎了吧？觉得恶心就快滚……”

虚张声势的话语在索隆耳边掠过，他仍死死看着眼前的女穴。那周围的皮肤比山治裸露在外的还要白，许是感受到了主人的紧张，阴唇轻微地一张一合，敞露出穴缝里的鲜红嫩肉和小阴蒂，穴口也是春潮泛滥，让人，让人——

索隆清楚地听见了自己大脑里神经崩断的声音。

他握住了山治的两条大腿，将还没反应过来的人往自己这边拽了过来。

呲溜一下滑倒在地，后脑勺也被不轻不重地磕了一下。山治吃痛，怒道：“想打架吗绿藻头——”

下一秒，湿热的呼吸拂过他的腿间，他惊慌地看见索隆如同着了魔一样，舔上了他的阴穴。

【三】  
半个多月未经性爱的身体，就算是没有发生这种羞于启齿的变故也是格外敏感，更何况被舔的地方是他自己都不曾碰过的女穴。

几乎就是在舌头贴上去的同时，积存在穴缝里的淫水喷泄出来，被堵在穴口的唇舌尽数接下。接着那条仿佛淬了火的舌头重重地碾过他的雌穴，将左右两片阴唇都在嘴里含过舔过一遍后才恋恋不舍地吐出，然后含住了中间的阴蒂，在小小的雌穴里舔舐搅动。

“唔——！”

从来没有经历过这样的对待，毕竟索隆哪怕是床上的风格也是和他这个人一样直来直往，能够完整做完一套前戏已是难得。而且他的性欲又实在太重，也亏得山治身强体健，才没被他每每的死命顶弄戳穿。

这种温柔的舔弄在他们过往的性生活中是极为少见的，山治只觉得下身又烫又麻，索隆把他的整个阴穴都吸软了，而布满神经末梢的阴核还在他口中被嘬得滋滋作响。剧烈的快感顺着脊背窜上了他的大脑，山治眼角渗出了生理性的泪水，这种刺激已经超越他的感知极限了，他伸出双手抵住了埋头在他腿间的脑袋，上面扎手的短发茬似乎也通过手心的皮肤传递给他刺激，让他哆哆嗦嗦地将对方拼命往外推：“你在干什么索隆——快点住手！”

情急之下他甚至都没有喊出自己专属的那独特称呼，索隆注意到了，抬眼看了他一眼。

山治被那一眼看得面红耳赤。

那条鱼貌似不仅改变了他的身体，还让他的心里也发生了变化，产生了许多没有过的情绪。

索隆收回视线，没费多大力气就把山治的两只手腕握到手里，继续埋头吮吸他的肉户，半晌吐出了一句“别说话”。

他的话语含含糊糊，像是含着一汪水——当山治意识到那到底是什么东西之后，他的脸已经是不能更红了。

手腕被强硬地抓住，双腿也被架在了肩上，山治觉得自己就像是水里无所依靠的浮萍，也就是这时索隆再一次用力吮住了他的花核，湿热的雌穴和火热的口腔纠缠不休，承受不住的快感已然成为了一种痛苦的折磨，山治浑身痉挛，两腿反射性并拢，却也只是将索隆的头收进了两腿之间，被强行送上了一个小高潮！

甜腻的淫液从被舔得合不拢的牝户中涌出，溅湿了索隆的下巴。

索隆毫不在意地撩起衣服下摆擦了擦脸，接着索性直接把上衣脱掉甩在一边，眯起眼睛看着面前的人。

高潮过后的山治宛如死过一回，脱力地躺在地面上，嘴边还挂着强烈刺激下来不及吞咽的唾液。索隆的喉结动了动，想到了厨子的洁癖，还是克制住了吻他的欲望，继而转向他淫水横流的腿间。

那里的肉花已经彻底绽放，阴唇自然而然地分开，阴蒂也被吸得是之前两倍大。

索隆看得眼睛发红，而胯下早已硬的发疼。他解开了自己的裤子，狰狞的性器瞬间就气势汹汹地跳了出来。上面的青筋清晰勃起，冠头也在不住吐着粘液。索隆握住阴茎径直压上了那狭窄的穴口，轻轻在附近蹭了两下——

柔和舒适的动作让山治不禁轻哼出声，忍不住向身下看去，这一看就让他吓得一个激灵，飞速抬脚猛踹了索隆一下！

“好痛！”

毫无防备的索隆跌坐在地上，头冒青筋怒道：“你又发什么疯啊白痴厨子！”

“这话说你才对啊混蛋绿藻头！”山治慌乱地捂住腿间，拔高声音吼道：“就这么进来你是想要我死吗！快点给我滚出去！”

“哈？”

索隆眉头皱起，好气又好笑道：“让我走？”

他用下巴指了指山治的身下，意有所指地说：“我倒是没多大问题……”

“但是臭厨子你，一个人这样，行吗？”

他话里的促狭和揶揄傻子也能听得出来，山治望着这绿藻头占了上风就得意忘形的样子，恨得磨了磨牙，又抬起脚想踹他，这次却被早有准备的索隆一把抓住了脚腕。

绿发青年曲起食指在他脚踝处刮了刮，而后一把将山治拖到了自己身下。精壮的身躯压上了山治瘦削的身体。

索隆在山治的耳侧蹭了蹭，低声道：“喂，臭厨子。”

“真的……不想要？”

山治迟疑了一会儿，还是低声拒绝道：“不要，滚蛋……”

索隆将山治的耳垂含在口中，用牙齿轻轻地磨：“不再想想吗……厨子？”

“你再拒绝一次，我就走。”

他说的体贴，下身却是截然相反的动作，将硕大的茎头抵在浸满春潮的泥泞穴口来回画圈顶弄，却不进去。索隆已经不知道自己上次展现如此卓绝的耐力是什么时候了，坏心眼儿逗弄这个地方的同时他也不好受，却无论如何也想听到山治的主动邀请，来回戳弄花穴，额头沁出了几滴汗珠。

好在最先坚持不住的不是他。

“够、够了……”

山治抿唇，伸出手，揽住了身上人的脖颈。

“在老子反悔之前，抓紧给，给我滚进来……”

在对方看不见的地方，索隆微不可闻地笑了一下，捋开山治前额的碎发亲了一下，下身一挺，笔直地冲开穴口花唇的障碍，插进了那狭窄的小穴中。  
【四】  
有什么地方被强行顶破了内里，狭窄的穴道在强硬的侵占下被无情地撑开，之前积攒的快感一扫而空，取而代之的是猛然袭来的从未经历过的疼痛，让山治的脸色骤然变得一片苍白。索隆的阴茎宛如一个粗大的火楔子钉进了他的体内，他想要挣扎，想要逃跑，却因为腿间挤进来了一个绝对踢不走的男人，最后只能徒劳地在空中乱蹬了两下腿。

“疼——索隆，出去，我好疼——”他痛苦地喊道，无助地攀着索隆的肩膀，修剪得光滑圆润的指甲在对方背上抓出了数道血印子。

索隆此时也陷入了两难的境地，窄小的雌穴尽头分泌出了源源不断的春潮滋润他的抽插，穴壁更是有如一张湿软的肉嘴缠吻着冠头，夹得他头皮发麻，恨不得立刻就耸身抽动起来。但山治面上的痛苦不耐又太过明显，让他不敢也不忍心贸然动作。

他咬牙忍住胯下肆虐的欲火，想要说些什么安抚对方却找不到合适的词句。索隆从来不知道自己有这么的不善言辞，情急之下只得不断吮吻着山治的颈侧，同时一把将他的头按在自己肩上，言简意赅道：“痛的话就狠狠咬我。”

如果真要他用力咬，这块肩头肉都能硬生生被自己咬掉。山治张了张口，还是没有咬下去。

他闭上眼睛调整呼吸，强迫自己接受身下阴茎的长驱直入。再度睁开眼时女穴已经没有那么疼了，却还是被撑得又酸又胀，很不舒服。山治两眼周围红红的，有气无力地伸出手扯住索隆一边脸颊，颤声骂道：“你个大混蛋。”

索隆咧嘴一笑，亲了亲他的眼睛。

“大混蛋现在要欺负你了。”

和温柔的话语截然相反的，是下身骤然开始的猛烈操干。

粗壮的阴茎疯狂地在他身下的雌穴里抽插，每一次都是尽数抽出再全根没入，带动着两片小阴唇也来回翻动不停，上面沾着亮晶晶的水光。而花穴也逐渐适应并享受起了他的摩擦节奏，门户大开地接受索隆性器的挺入，在抽离时还依依不舍地吸吮挽留。

实在是禁欲太久了，整整半个月看得着吃不着的苦行僧生活让索隆饱受折磨，乍一解禁就是恨不得把身下人活活干死的凶猛力道。他在山治耳畔粗粗地喘着，耸腰的动作粗鲁无比，两枚囊袋也随着动作和山治的屁股重重相撞，不一会儿就把那处拍打得一片通红。

初经人事的牝穴艰难地吻吞着粗壮的柱身，被毫不留情的冲顶撑成了一个严丝合缝好比量身打造的套子，每一处位于肉壁里的神经都将感受到的快感传递给山治，让他即使看不到也能在脑海里勾勒出那根凶器的形状。

金发青年锁着眉头承受他的肆意侵犯，被操得一个劲的打哆嗦。他们做爱的位置离墙壁太近了，再加上索隆狠顶的动作，使他三番两次地磕到了头顶。山治死死箍住索隆的肩膀，脑子里晕晕乎乎，不知道是被操的还是撞的，浑身头重脚轻，话语也被顶得断断续续：“混蛋……索、索隆，头好痛，慢、慢一点……” 

孰不知此刻的自己脸颊泛红眼眶含泪，说出这样的话只会造成反效果。

索隆“啧”了一声，咬紧牙关强逼自己把性欲当头的阴茎从湿热的穴腔里抽出，紧接着擎住对方的腰把浑身脱力的山治从地上捞起，拽着他的胳膊让他转了一个身，两手扶墙地靠在墙壁上。

“又、又干什么……？”

山治不明就里，就听见沙哑的男声从身后传来，简短道：“扶好了。”

接着就开始了另一轮的淫靡交媾。

性器再度冲进来的那一刻山治被刺激得腿都软了，险些站不稳滑倒在地，全凭牢牢箍在自己腰上的强劲手臂支撑。他堪堪撑住了自己的身体，几乎想要破口大骂了：没脑子的绿藻头顾前不顾后，全然没想到自己的状态怎么可能站得住。然而他方一张开嘴，就只能发出被撞得破碎的呻吟。

不想惊扰了船上的其他人，山治咬住下唇，勉强地咽下呻吟声。索隆就没有他那么的克制了，对这具身体的熟悉让他没费多大功夫就找到了花穴尽头的藏着的敏感点，过长的阴茎对准那个地方捅得又快又狠，干得山治再也压抑不住快感，发出了几声闷哼。

索隆一边享受着湿热穴径一下一下的收缩绞紧，一边俯身压在了山治白皙瘦削的后背上。他腾出一只手从对方宽松的衣服下摆伸进去，揉捏抠弄着他小小的乳头，感受手下随着剧烈呼吸起起伏伏的胸膛，同时还附到他耳边，舔弄着耳廓含糊问道：“舒服吗，厨子？”

山治眼泪都快被干出来了，咬牙道：“你吵死了……”

听出了他的色厉内荏，索隆低笑一声：“嘴硬。”接着吻住了他的口唇，胯下又是一通让他魂飞魄散的抽送。

偌大的瞭望台里，肉体相撞声、唇齿交缠声以及噗呲噗呲的水声交杂在一起，让人脸红。山治的口腔也被索隆的舌头舔遍了，舔得火热发麻，但他已经没有力气再回吻了。自己的阴茎也勃起了，身后的绿藻头显然是指望不上了，他只能自力更生地握住了它，顺着节奏来回撸动几回合，颤抖着完成了今晚的第二次射精。

在他战栗着高潮的同时，雌穴也被带动着收紧，索隆闷哼一声，腰部打桩一样死命撞动了几十下，终于也射出了精液。

一股股热液打在穴壁上。

二次高潮几乎让他精疲力尽，再也站不住了，山治累得说不出话来，被索隆抱着瘫软在地上，靠在身后的怀抱里平复呼吸。大腿根也是酸痛不已，已经达到了合不拢的程度，内射的精液混着淫水从红肿的阴唇之间缓缓淌出。

又过了一会儿他才稍微恢复了一点体力，地板太冷了，不想再坐下去，山治悠悠晃动着想站起，还没挪动一公分，就又被环在腰上的手臂拽了回去。

他被刺激得哼了一声。

索隆的阴茎还埋在他的雌穴里。

他抬起手肘向后轻轻捣了一下，哑声说道：“喂，绿藻头，够了就赶紧出去。”

索隆没有说话。

在山治还想催促的时候，他突然发现那根他本以为已经鸣金收兵的哪怕泄过精尺寸还是很有存在感的阴茎又吹气球似的勃起，气势汹汹地顶住了他的穴心！

“混蛋绿藻头你要弄死我吗？！”

瞬间就预料到了不久之后被干死的悲惨遭遇，山治惊慌地想要逃离，手脚并用地朝远离身后男人的地方爬去，那根狰狞的性器也的确因为他的动作从花穴中被拖出来了那么几秒钟，可下一刻，他纤细的小腿就被一只大手一把抓住，还沾着水光和白浊的粗壮阴茎再一次狠狠插进了两片红肿外翻的阴唇中央！

“！”

山治就在这一连串动作之中软下了膝盖，彻底丧失了所有反抗的能力，无力地跪趴在地上承受狂风暴雨一般的操干，而索隆抽插了几回合之后似乎还觉得不够舒服，突然把手放到他的腿弯处，抱着他的两条大腿直接把他架了起来！

“唔唔——！”

山治的身体猝不及防地后陷，双腿折叠压在胸前，浑身上下没有一处能接触到地面，相当于整个人都缩在了索隆怀里，无所着依的感觉让他慌乱地抓住索隆的胳膊：“你你你你又干什么！”

“不够深。”

“哈？”

索隆捏住他的下巴，把他的头拉过来去亲吻他还沾着涎液的嘴唇，将两片唇瓣都反复吸吮了一遍，含含糊糊重复道：“刚才那个姿势不够深，插不到最里面。”

说着，像是为了验证自己说的是对的，他略微松开了对山治的钳制，身体自身的重量连带着重力作用让山治整个人都坐到他怒挺的阴茎上，饱满的茎头甚至顶到了蜜穴尽头从未被造访过的地方！

山治仿佛被一下子凿穿了，绝望地想到：这次真的要死了。

他怎么忘了，身后这个牲口的性需求从来都是远超一般人，天天做爱的情况下都能抱着他操个半死，更何况这次还饿了这么多天。

结实偾张的肌肉紧紧抱着山治，他整个人都相当于被固定在了索隆的胯部，阴茎全根抽出再齐根没入，恨不得把两枚囊袋都塞进他下面的穴里，每次都精准地对准深处的花心死命研磨狠顶。

被插满了，被顶穿了，山治被干得头重脚轻，脑子里也成了一滩浆糊，彻底敞开身子承受索隆的侵犯。他的体重和索隆每天要举的铁块比起来简直就像一个玩具一样了，被轻松地反复抛颠，屁股都颤出了一波一波的肉浪。他浑身都瘦，经过食物短缺后更是瘦的过分，也只有屁股还剩着一点儿肉。索隆看在眼里，眼睛都被刺激得发红，腾出一只手抓住臀肉一通猛揉，揉得山治连话都说不出来了。

他的身体今晚高潮了太多次，正是碰一下都会敏感得发颤的程度，在两人交合的地方，淫水和精液已经因为过度摩擦成了白沫，被索隆每一个抽出的动作带着往外流。山治已经感受不到快感了，小阴核被揉捏得几乎是之前两倍大，腿根因为长时间打开也是酸痛不已，再也合不拢。他的眼角泛着泪花，抱住索隆箍着自己的手，顺从地用脸颊蹭了蹭肩窝处索隆的侧脸：“索、索隆……够了……结束吧……”

索隆正值兴头，没有听他的话，但也不会拒绝他来之不易的撒娇，享受了一会儿之后，稍稍放慢了动作，问道：“这次放了你，下次还让我做吗？”

“给的！当然给……今天、今天不能再做了……”

索隆想了想，也觉得不能把人欺负得太狠，亲了亲山治的耳珠，道：“好，这次做完就不做了。”

为了加快速度，索隆悍然地挺动着腰部去顶撞山治的私处，肉杵似要操烂了他的小穴，左手捻揉着他被玩得通红的乳珠，右手则握住了他垂在腿间的阴茎，想要两人同时到达顶峰。

山治迷迷糊糊的，前后上下都被玩弄着，不知道该去顾及哪一处了，然而被撸动的阴茎竟然在此时产生了一丝不同于要射精的感觉，让他一下子惊醒，惊慌地挣扎起来：“等、等等！放开我——！”

“啊？我不是说了这次结束就不做了吗？”

索隆蹙眉，以为他是又哪里不愿意了，没有像他所说的那样放开他，反而加快了手中胯下的动作：“等一下，一会就好——”

山治的下体绷紧了，难以启齿的羞耻和即将失禁的恐惧交织在一起，偏偏索隆还在这时发起了最后的冲刺，一边快速操弄他的雌穴，一边抠弄起他阴茎前头的孔洞。

再也憋不住了，他推搡着索隆的肩膀，惊慌地喊道：“放开我！我要尿——”

澄黄发腥的液体从阴茎前端冲出，打湿了前方的地板。与此同时索隆也直直地插进了他的女穴最深处，低吼着射出了精液。 

高潮褪去后涌来无限的疲惫，山治昏昏欲睡，可那摊液体又作为他放纵的铁证提醒着他，让他难堪地将脸埋在膝盖处不愿抬起。直到索隆俯下身，吻了吻他的额头。

“睡吧，”他轻声道：“我会帮你收拾干净的。”

山治的眼皮都快抬不起来了，但还是强撑着道：“不行……要守夜……”

索隆把他抱在怀里，调整好姿势让他能舒服一些：“我帮你守，你快睡吧，天都要亮了。”

“我还想去、还想去洗澡……你弄里面了……我难受……”

索隆快听不下去了，在他额前敲了一下：“你是不是还想再来一次？”

此话一出山治果然不再要求什么了，而是自己嘀嘀咕咕说些含糊不清的小话，索隆低头大致大致听了两耳朵，只听到几句“混蛋”“绿藻头”之类的话，估计又是在骂自己，伸出手拨了拨山治的头发。

下一次，就明天吧。


End file.
